Welcome to Haven
"Welcome to Haven" is the fifty-third episode of RWBY and the first episode of Volume 5. It premiered in select theaters as part of a collaboration with Fathom Events on October 12, 2017. It then premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on October 14th, 2017 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on October 17th, 2017, and will be made public on October 21st, 2017. Summary Qrow Branwen shows off Mistral to Team RNJR before taking them to Haven Academy to see Leonardo Lionheart. The academy is emptied out, its remaining staff having been given leave after fighting Grimm on the borders of the kingdom. Qrow is unhappy that the Relic is not being protected. It is comes out that each Relic is locked in a chamber that only a designated Maiden can open. Qrow reveals that he believes the Spring Maiden is with Raven Branwen but Lionheart delays going after her. Weiss Schnee is on her flight to Mistral with the pilot who is helping to keep them under the radar. When a call for help comes in over the radio, she has to accede to his wishes to not go help. Sun Wukong and the Belladonna family just failed in confronting the local White Fang representatives with the information on Ilia Amitola’s Scroll. Ilia herself surreptitiously visits Blake Belladonna, unrepentant about letting the blame be passed to her. She urges Blake to stop and leave before it’s too late, but knows it is useless. Yang Xiao Long stops to fuel up Bumblebee and get some water. She punches out a drunkard who hits on her and tells the bartender that she’s looking for someone. He warns her that the only significant person nearby is Raven Branwen and that she does not want to get mixed up with bandits. The drunkard overheard this from outside and suggests that he might be able to help Yang find who she is looking for. Oscar Pine finds Qrow at a bar and asks for his cane back. Qrow gives him Ozpin's cane and later the two go back to the house where RNJR is. By then Qrow is giddily drunk and can barely contain himself while Oscar tries to explain that he is also Professor Ozpin. Transcript }} Characters *Oscar Pine *Just Rite Bartender *Yang Xiao Long *Shady Man }} Trivia *The title of the episode, "Welcome to Haven" parallels the episode title from Volume 2's "Welcome to Beacon", continuing the latest arc's nods to titles from The Beacon Arc. *The post-credits scene from "No Safe Haven" is reused in this episode. *The gas station Yang goes to, "Just Rite", as well as her brief exchange with the Shady Man, is a reference to her Goldilocks allusion. See Also *Inconsistencies Image Gallery V5 01 00002.png|RNJR and Qrow look at the sight of Mistral. V5 01 00010.png|Weiss is alarmed when she hears the mayday come in. V5 01 00016.png|RNJR encounters Professor Lionheart. V5 01 00018.png|Ghira and Sun both agree that they don't like the Albain brothers. V5 01 00020.png|Blake encounters Ilia. V5 01 00024.png|Qrow shows Lionheart the location of the Branwen tribe. V5 01 00025.png|Lionheart copies files from Qrow's Scroll. V5 01 00026.png|Lionheart secretly working for Watts. V5 01 00028.png|A shady man flirts with Yang. V5 01 00030.png|Yang still hasn't fully recovered. V5 01 00034.png|A giddy and drunken Qrow brings Oscar. V5 01 00035.png|Oscar reveals himself as Ozpin to RNJR. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 5